¿  porque, Al fin y al cabo somos una familia ¡?
by evyl D'hunter-namikaze x3
Summary: las  vueltas que da la vida   son duras eh inflexibles  y  ellos  lo descubrirán de la manera mas  graciosa  que pueden creer , naruto y hinata  nunca pensaron la sorpresa  que  la vida les tenia preparada  ... Onegai den le la oportunidad  :D


¿Porque Al fin y al cabo somos una familia ¡!

Holaaaaaa gente que lee este intento de historia x3 si, si , se que puede llegar a aburrirlos e incluso dormirlos pero porfa *.* denle una oprtunidad les juro que se pondra mejor

Los personajes no son mios si no de kishimoto-baka-sempai espero y disfruten de esta apertura ala historia las faltas ortograficas son gratis sin mas hasta abajo: 3

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

No se como fue que llegamos a este punto en nuestras vidas el solo pensar en ello solo me trae dolor y

Confusión de solo recordarlo, y es que a mis 24 años nunca crei formar una familia de esta manera … y menos con alguien como el. Pero como

Dice mi hermano asi es el destino que se le va a hacer tal vez salga algo bueno de esto o ¿no? .Es impresionante de cómo en pocas horas

Puede cambiar tanto la vida de una persona, en un momente eres un soltero(a) con una carrera exitosa un futuro prometedor por

Delante, y al otro ya eres padre de familia.

Sin desearlo siquiera ironico no

Y es que si alguien dias atrás me dijera que tendria una familia si se le pude llamar; asi al estar con ese rubio reboltoso me

Reiría en su cara , es que no consibo la idea de que se hallan ido y confiaran tanto en nosotros o por mera estupidez

De querer jodernos como para dejar el futuro de esa pequeña niña en nuestras manos… ¡DIOS ESTO ES DIFICIL! Que se supone

Que deberiamos hacer no se como hacer esto; y creo que naruto menos y lo comprendo ya que al igual que yo debe estar aterrado con la noticia de que acabamos de ser padres

De la manera mas problemática posible. Un ruido sordo me saca de mis cabilasiones abro mis ojos para posarlos en la persona que tengo al frente es el abogado de sasuke

Quien esta leyendo el testamento donde estan estipulada sus ultimas voluntades busco con la mira para

Poder saber que fue ese sonido no tengo que buscar demasiado, reproduciendose de nuevo puedo ver a mi lado

a naruto con los puños serrador en sus ojos se podia leer el miedo la

Frustración y impotencia ante toda esta situacion. Y la verdad es que me siento igual o peor que el; y es que

Hace tan solo unas horas estaba comodamente en mi casa tratando de descansar despues de un largo

Turno en mi trabajo, cuando el sonido del telefono repicando en la habitacion me saco de los brazos

De morfeo para introducirnos en esta loca pesadilla. Mirando de soslayo a naruto veo como este

Se para debido a algo que acaba de decir el abogado volteo un poco confundida ya que nueva mente me abia perdido en mi mente dadole

Vueltas y vueltas a esta situacion tratando de encontrar una solucion faptible para esta. - disculpa, shikamaru pudes repetir lo que decias- le dije algo apenada por mi

Distracción - lo que acabo de decirles es que ustedes los padrinos apeticion de los padres seran de hoy en delante custodios de la menor de edad Uchiha Aiko, aunque eso ya lo habia

Dicho. Lo que no oiste fue que como sus padres de hoy en adelanten juntos deberan cuidar de ella en esta casa - es…esto-esto no puede ser es decir no cabe

la posibiladad de cada uno por su lado, ¿Porque vivir juntos?- le solte esperando la contestacion de shikamaru pero lo que me sorprendio mas que esa estipulacion fue ver su normalmente cara de aburrimiento sustituida por una de seriedad total ¡vale! Ya entiendo por que era uno de los mejores

Abogados de toda la ciudad.- lo siento hinata, pero asi lo querian sasuke & sakura, y no seriamos sus amigos ni estariamos cumpliendo

la ley si no hicieramos lo que ellos creian mejor para su hija - y que te hace pensar que seriamos lo mejor para esa niña es que JODER¡! Shikamaru

Estamos hablando del futuro de un niño, no cualquier peticion de "donen el dinero a la beneficensia o les dejo mis objetos de valor" - lo se naruto pero era lo que ellos

Querían que mas podemos hacer ademas de cumplirlas, saben deberian sentirse orgullosos ya que de entre todas

Las personas, amigos incluso la familia; ellos los escojieron a ustedes sea por diversos motivos. Ellos creian en ustedes

Que de alguna u otra forma seran una familia y que son lo mejor para esa niña- nos golpéo shikamaru con esa verdad

Que no queriamos aceptar - e- el tiene razon naruto los chicos amaban mas que nada en este mundo a Ai-chan y si ellos nos

Confiaron a su mas grande tesoro no podemos defraudarlos - mi voz se quebro en lo ultimo de la oracion dejando escapar mas

Lagrimas de las que podria contar -e …es-esta bien supongo que podemos intentarlo- me dijo mirandome fijamente mientra agarraba mi

Mano dandome algo de fuerza y apoyo para afrontar esta nueva vida que comenzariamos.

* * *

><p>-ok aquí estoy de vuelta con un pequeño proyecto que me ah rondado en la cabeza desde hace un buen rato y dije porque no ¿? XD bueno espero y les guste haganmelo saber si quieren conti o no este no seria el prologo en si ya que hace parte de la historia como capt. Pero en fin<p>

Perdonen las faltas ortograficas word no funciona como deberia; D

Ya saben los personajes no son mio si no del gran kishimoto-baka-sempai algun día le comprare los derechos de autor y abra mucho naruhina y otras parejas: 3 en fin gracias por la oportunidad

Los reviews son gratis aprovechen XD

Sayonara'dattebane

v


End file.
